Memories
by Infinite Lovers
Summary: Spence and Ashley are just living a normal life. Kinda follows season 3b but it'll have my own twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Right now, at this moment I'm content with my life. We are all sitting at the dinner table, for the first time in a week. Just me, mom, dad, and glen, no girlfriends or friends from work. Just us. Family. Well until glens phone went off "Glen! I told you no interruptions tonight." My father sternly said to him.

"Sorry dad, it's probably Aiden. He's trying to get me to go to the gym with him to bulk up to impress you Spence" he turned to me and smiled. My response was just me shaking my head taking a bite of my chicken. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket of my jeans. I casually excused myself to use the bathroom. As soon I stood up I saw my mother shaking her head.

"Spencer Marie, if you leave and go talk to Ashley on the phone, I'll ground you." She looked at me and I felt my face get red. How did she know, my phone was on vibrate. It's not like I'm stupid like Glen and didn't turn my ringer off. "Sorry mom." I slouched in my chair impatiently waiting until I was allowed to be excused from the table.

"Speaking of Ashley." My father brought up, "When are we going to see her again, it feels like the last time I saw her was LA Pride." He finished but taking a sip of his 'iced tea' which everyone in this family knew it was a long island iced tea.

"I don't know, I could tell her to come over tonight but you know, it's a school night..." I looked down knowing the guilt trip wouldn't work if kept eye contact. The only other person that can read me like a book besides Ashley, was my father. "nonsense, invite her over we'll rent a movie or dare I say it, play a board game." Everyone laughed at his comment. But I was grinning.

I get to see my girlfriend tonight. I get to sneak her into my room and get her worked up and leave her high and dry. That was our 'thing' when we were at each other's house. We would tease each other. But then she got the loft, so it really only happens here, which I'm content with. I like teasing, it's fun. I was getting myself already worked up even before she knew she was coming over.

"Well may I be excused, I need to call Ash and ask her to come over." I looked at my dad, trying to avoid eye contact with my mother. She didn't like Ashley coming over on school nights. She said she was a 'distraction' which she was 100% right but I was never going to agree with her. She loved Ash, just not on school nights. But I was graduating in three weeks, practically an adult.

"Yes you may" my mother answered, I turned my head so I was looking at her with a huge smile on my face. I stood up, and grabbed my plate and walked over to my mother and kissed her cheek "thanks ma." And started walking to the when I felt my phone vibrate again. I placed my plate in the sink to get washed and grabbed phone and saw the caller ID said 'babe' I smiled and pressed answer "Hey Ash, we were just talking about you." I turned around pressing my back against the sink

_"Oh really? Well aren't I miss popular." _

"Oh yes, so popular babe. My dad wants you to come over for 'family night" I bit my lip knowing how last family night ended up. Mom caught us with my hand in Ashley's pants, but in my defense it was in my room and the door was closed.

_"hmmm, sounds tempting Spence, but I think I'll pass"_

"Ash, please. I make it up to you later tonight" I know saying that would get her to say yes, but she sometimes likes to drag it out just for me to talk dirty to her.

_"mm I like the sound of the. Alright, I'm in. Be there in ten" _

"Yay. Okay, I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

_"Love you too." _

I waited for her to hang up before sliding my phone back in my pocket. I walked back into the dining room into an argument between my mother and Glen "why does she always get to have Ashley over on school nights? You never let me do that?" Glen looked really pissed, he always get mad when Ash was over here on school nights. "Glen, Ashley can't get Spencer pregnant!" my mother boldly stated, my jaw dropped "MOM!" I yelled

Just as I said that the doorbell rang "That's Ashley" I started walking to the door and in my was Glen I slapped the back of his head "HEY" I laughed and kept walking, I had better things to attend to the argue with Glen. When I opened the door I took a deep breath just in case she took my breath away. Of course she did, like always. She had her signature nose crinkle smile on her face. But what she was wearing was purely to tease me. Dark blue skinny jeans with a low cut white V-neck with a black laced bra underneath. What, you could see it, I wasn't complaining. My girl was sexy as fuck. I smiled when she noticed me checking her out.

"Hi baby" I took a hold of her belt loops and pulled her to me and wrapped my lips around her bottom lip softly. When I pulled back she leaned closer and kissed my jawbone softly, I placed my hands on her neck and pulled her into the house kicking the door shut behind us, then pressing her against it "Well hi there" she said into my ear. I placed kisses all along her jawbone I already had fingertips under the hem of her shirt, which was tucked into her pants when she first got here. She pulled away from my assault and looked down "Impressive." She laughed and pecked my lips before tucking her shirt back in her pants right before my father came to find us

"Ashley, it's finally nice to see you" He basically pushed me out of the way to hug her, which she was still in the middle of tucking her shirt back in, but her over looked that. "You too, Mr. C, it's been so long." She said as he started leading them into the living room. I gladly followed behind; don't want to miss an opportunity to stare at my girlfriend's ass. Okay I'm totally sounding like a guy, but I haven't gotten any in like a week. Ashley's been so busy with her music, whenever I'm over there she's asleep or just about. But I totally understand, music is her life, and plus having to wait will make it more fun when it happens. Mmm. Okay I need to stop thinking about it.

Me and Ashley are sitting on the love seat with a blanket over us. While Glen is sitting on the recliner to the right of us, my parents are sitting on the couch arguing over what movie to watch. But me and Ash and lost in our own little world for the moment. Her head is resting on my shoulder and my hand is resting on her inner thigh, drawing little circles with my thumb. She leans up brushing her lips over my ear "I've missed you" she softly presses her lips to the sensitive skin under my ear, I squeeze her thigh and whisper in her ear so no one else hears

"I've missed you too baby." I kiss right under jaw and talk softly against skin again "I want to show you how much I did" I squeeze her thigh again then let it start wandering up her thigh. She yawns, well attempts too, I give her points for trying. I stretch out and look over at my parents who at still arguing and then glen who is texting so random girl. I sit up "Mom, dad, we are going up to my room, Ashley's tired and I have a lot of homework to do." My father just nods his head and we stand up, when we walked around Glen he mumbles something about anatomy homework. I just brush it off. Because in the end of the day, I'm getting laid and he isn't.

**So let me know what you think. I have a couple chapters finished already. I just want to see if people actually like this one. The story will be rated M. It wont be entirely M, just some chapters. Just didnt feel like rating it T then having to warn people. Well give me feed back, I'll try and update every other day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories 2

"Assshh!" I yelped out went my back hit my bed. She slowly climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. My hands immediately found her hips. I bit my bottom lip looking up at her, I love when she was the dominate one. It was such a turn on. She grabbed both of my wrists and pinned above my head. I moaned when I felt her body weight on me. She connected our lips, and our kisses quickly went from passionate to hungry. She pulled away and bit down on my ear lobe, I felt her hips slightly grind against me, which made me confirm that this was not going to be a slow passionate not. But it was going to be rough and dirty, which I prefer.

"Baby" was all I could breathe out before she reconnected our lips and let go of my wrists to start sliding up my tank top. I didn't waste any time and I started to unbutton her jeans. She started moaning into the kiss as it started getting deeper and when my hands started getting braver. I took then along with my hand I got braver and flipped us so she was on the bottom making sure our lips didn't lose contact. Until I started working on her neck sucking and nipping at her skin, I didn't care if I was going to give her a hickey, she was mine. I leaned up and took off my tank throwing it across my room. I looked down at her with my head tilted to the side when I saw her eyes on my. Her eyes were usually a milk chocolate brown but they were dark almost black. The sweet Ashley was gone, welcome sex craved Davies. Which I loved both. Her hands started roaming over my bare stomach and up my chest. Her fingers glided under the wiring of my bra, then I felt her unhook it with her other talented hand in that instant she leaned up pulling my bra off adding it with my shirt on my floor.

"Ash, you are entirely overdressed." I whispered into her ear, gliding my hands up her side under her shirt sliding it off her. My lips found the skin between her breast, I started sucking on the skin while my hand I unclasped her bar slid it off of her.

Within five minutes of entering my room we are both naked. I never bothered locking the door, but I was too busy fighting back my moans while Ashley lips were latched to my neck and her hands cupping my breast. Her thigh was tightly pressed against my center; she would rock it once in a while to tease me. Her lips found my ear.

"Tell me how you want it" she bit my ear lobe and rocked her thigh against my center getting a moan from me. My hands tangled in her hair she left trail of kisses down my neck the across my collar bone "I want you inside of me" I barely made out. I felt her smile against my skin and started to work her way down my chest. She wrapped her lips around one of my nipples flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it, I moaned softly knowing I had to be quiet. But the next moment I know she spreading my legs apart while her lips found mine again, our kiss is sloppy and our tongues fighting for dominance. Her hand slipped through our bodies and her index finger finds my clit and starts brushing against it.

"Ohhhh" her fingers slip through my folds and start teasing my entrance. "Baby your so wet." She says then starts making her way down my body, when her lips meet my clit I start to lose control of my moans. "Oh fuck Ash" she sucking on my clit swirling her tongue it, then she slides two fingers into me. I arch my back and grab a pillow to cover my face. I start moaning her name into the pillow. She starts sliding in and out of me faster and my hips starts to make her movements to feel her deeper in me. I tilt my head back feeling myself getting close. I pull the pillow away from my face to watch her pleasure me, every time she enters me I moan louder and louder. Her tongue is still working on my clit, I slide my hands back into her hair pulling on it slightly, hearing her moan. My hips start picking up speed when I start to feel my orgasm come "So close baby"

I start feeling my walls tighten around her fingers "cum for me baby, I want to taste you." Hearing that puts me over the edge, my body starts shaking and my biting the pillow so we don't get caught. Her fingers are slowing down but going deeper in me, helping ride this orgasm out as long as possible. I slide my hands out of her hair telling her I was finished, I still feel her lick my cum up and she slowly makes her way up to my lips and kisses me deeply, I can taste myself on her lips, I moan into her lips. "You taste so good" I smile and reconnect our lips while flipping us, I pull away "It's my turn to taste yo..." I got interrupted by the abrupt knocking at my door.

Ashley pushed me off her and threw on her shirt and underwear on and I ran to my closet and threw on an old sweatshirt and my underwear back on "Spence?" I opened the door slightly to let Ashley get under the covers of the bed. "What Glen?" I looked at him, he knew what we were doing, why would he interrupt us? It's just rude

"I just want to warn you mom wants to check up on you two later." I sigh and lean against the door; well plans to eat out Ashley for dessert are ruined.

"Thanks Glen, night." I wait until he turns around to shut the door. I lean against it and look at Ashley, who is already passed out on the bed. Whelp, no I'm defiantly not going to taste her tonight. I slowly climb into bed trying not to wake her. When I finally get under the sheets she pulls me closer to her and slides her head onto my chest. I'm always her personal pillow. But I don't mind.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep, I was pretty worn out. It wasn't long for Ashley to slide off my chest and turn onto her side. i unconsciously press my front to her back.

_GOOOOD morning Los Angeles! What a sunny day it is out here. The LA Lakers defeated th… _Wham! Ashley just smacked my alarm clock making fall off my night stand. Which scared the shit out of me; I shot up and looked over at her "What the hell Ash…" I said faintly rubbing my face as she mumbled something I couldn't make out but it being too early and rolled over pulling the covers over her head. I slid out of bed and made my way to my closet.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Sweetie you two up yet" my mom didn't hesitate opening the door peeking her head in I appeared from my closet with clean clothes in my hand. "Yeah well I am up, I don't know about sleeping beauty over here" I said that tugging on the bottom of the covers earning a groan from Ashley. Her foot tried to kick my hand but I moved it away too fast. My mom shook her head and told me she could stay here while I was at school to sleep.

"But Glen will be home all day" in the instant Ashley shot up and stared at us with an evil glare on her face. We both laughed and my mom started making her way out of my room closing the door behind her. I climbed onto the bed then onto her lap facing her; "You have sexy bed hair" I smiled as she groaned.

"What time is it?" she asked placing small kisses along my jaw bone. I peer over my bed looking at my alarm clock on the floor "A little after 6" she stopped her kisses and pulled away to look at me "come again." She stared in disbelief it was this early. I just shook my head and jumped off my bed

"I have school Ash." I said that removing my sweatshirt, forget I didn't have a bra on underneath, and felt my skin burning from Ashley's staring at my chest I shook my head and placed my bra and clean shirt on. She stood up and pulled her hair into a ponytail and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing my shoulder from behind

"Can I give you a ride to school Miss. Carlin?" I leaned into her body as soon as her lips found my skin. I nodded and turned around and took her lips into a heated kiss but quickly pulled away knowing it will escalade very quickly if I didn't. "You need to get dressed" I said backing up the grabbing my jeans from the table and sliding them on my body. She sighed and went to my closet to see what clothing she could steal from me this time

"Hmmm what to wear" I heard a faint chuckle I shook my head and I made my way into the closet with her "Why don't you wear your clothes that I stole from you previously?" I smiled and kissed her cheek pointing to my 'Ashley section' of my closet

"Now where is the fun in that Carlin?" she started looking through all my clothes that were hanging up "So are you coming to the loft tonight?" she turned around facing me.

"That was the plan" I smiled and pulled out a pair of skinnies and a cute top to go with it and gave it to her "Here" she smiled and walked out of my closet shedding her shirt she wore to bed. I walked out after her and grabbed my bag and a mythology book, I glanced up to see if she was decent before opening my door and I caught her shaking her head "What?"

"You always have that book with you" she said pointing to it. I just shrugged and walked closer to her "when you have a girlfriend as hot as I do, you wonder if she's a Greek goddess or not" I felt the heat radiate off of her cheek, she was blushing

"Aww how cute, you're blushing" I smiled kissing her cheek. Ashley doesn't blush often and when she does, it's a huge complement. She shook her head and walked past me opening up my door

"Shall we leave?" I nod and walk past her making my way down stairs with her right behind me. As soon as we reach the bottom step I smell cinnamon from the kitchen and know my dad is making Ashley's favorite, French toast "Smells so good dad." We make our way to the dining room table and take our seats next to each other. My hand instantly rest on Ashley's legs and hers right over mine. I love how accepting my family is now. Especially my mom, she never liked Ashley, until Pride.

"Dig in" my father said happily. We all ate in peace. Me and Ashley would steal glances from time to time but other than that and the small talk my father tried to bring up breakfast went quick.

"We should get going, don't want to be late for school." I said standing up pulled Ashley up with me, I could tell she ate too much French toast, but she loved it and I knew she especially love my father's version.

When we pulled up to king high I sighed. It was a happy sigh though. Only 5 days left until graduation. Five days left until I was an adult. Five days left until Ashley and I, my thoughts were cut off my Ashley's lips on mine. I didn't mind though, I actually enjoyed being interrupted by her lips. I moaned softly when her tongue begged for entrance, she pulled away slowly.

"Pick me up here around 2. I don't have an eight period today." I smiled and pecked her lips one last time before climbing out of her car. "I'll text you when I get to class babe"

"Okay, I love you" she smiled as I leaned over her car to kiss her lips one more time "I love you," I said pulling myself away and backing off the road so she could drive away. I didn't turn around until her black car was out of site. Today is going to be a good day.

**I am loving all the reviews and such. I hope you are liking the story so far. That chapters are going to be longish, I might shorten them a little bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while finals/work/family have consumed my life. But since I found time I thought I'd give you an update. Thanks for who understands. **

Memories. 3.

As I watched the large hand on the clock tick around the numbers I was tapping my foot to the beat, well until I felt a hand on my knee stopping me. It's was Chelsea.

"What's your rush Spencer?" she had curiosity in her voice. She removed her hand and leaned back over to her seat.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be here anymore. I have better things to do." And I meant it. I never put my school work second, until Ashley came into my life. She became my life. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring so I could leave and see my babygirl. See, I am in love with her. I hate pet names but when it comes to her I can't help myself. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked up to see my teacher in his own little world. I slid my phone out of my pocket and opened the message seeing it was from Ashley.

_Just left the loft and got rid of Kayla for the night (; _

I got butterflies in my stomach when I read the text. I simply replied 'yay' and slid my phone in my pocket. But yay did not suffice they happiness I got reading her text. I have Ashley to myself tonight. We rarely got nights like this. At my house, my family is always around and the loft Kayla is always there. Or Aiden will be there with Kayla. So I was going to take full advantage of this and Ashley was too. Tonight is going to be amazing.

_RING RING._

"Thank the lord." I said gathering my books and putting them into my bag. I made my way out of the classroom and made my way to my locker only to be surprised by Ashley. The way the sun was hitting her body made her look like a goddess, only to prove my point earlier a fact. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a vintage band t-shirt with her hair up in a simple but very sexy ponytail. I about drooled seeing her, but I composed myself and made my way over to her.

"Well hello there" I said softly in her ear, she jumped slightly and smiled realizing it was me.

"You know, one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that all the time" she smirked and pulled me into a quick kiss. When we parted I shrugged and unlocked my locker throwing my books in there that I had no homework for.

"So what are we doing today Miss. Davies?" I turned to her leaning against the lockers. She looked distracted; I waved one of my hands in front of her face "Hello, anyone home?"

"Sorry" she shook her head and smiled softly at me "It's just weird being back here." She scanned the court yard and then met my eyes with hers and I saw her smile turn into a frown "I should have stayed." She looked down at her feet "I shouldn't of left and ran."

"Hey," I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me "You did what you had to do and you shouldn't regret anything babe" as soon as the word babe left my mouth her smile returned "Let get out of here." I took her hand into mine and laced out fingers together and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was soft; I felt her pull away right before things would have gotten intense. We made our way to her car; she managed to get her old parking spot. "How did you manage this" I said point to her car.

She shrugged "It was empty when I pulled up, I guess I got lucky" she laughed and climbed into her car.

"GOD DAMNIT" I spit out after jamming my toe against her front door when we walked into her loft. I glance up and I see her laughing me. I glare at her and sit down on her couch "don't laugh at me jerk"

"I'm sorry baby but that was funny" she sat across from me on the table grabbing my foot looking at my toe "you are fine babe, no blood" she said pushing my foot off her lap and stood up. But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto my lap and pressed my lips to hers taking her bottom lip in between mine "mmm hi" she pulled back slightly the reattached her lips to my neck.

"Hey" I bit my lip sliding my hands onto her hips giving them a small squeeze. I felt her hands slide under my shirt then biting my skin then tracing the bite mark with her tongue "Baby" I grab her neck and pull her lips back mine for a deep kiss. She started to unbutton my jeans but I pulled away shaking my head "Ash later"

"ughhh oaky" I said getting off her lap then walking over to my fridge "do you want anything to drink Spence?" opening the fridge

"No, I'm good" I said standing up rebuttoning my jeans walking over to her kitchen sitting on the counter top leaning my head on the side of the cabinet looking at Ashley seeing her face still flush from our little make out session moments ago smiling to myself "So are we going out tonight or staying in?"

I shrugged and moved between her legs letting my hands sliding them slowly drag up her thighs as I watch them "Doesn't matter to me, we could stay in and get tai food" I look up at her grabbing her waist pulling her closer "Or we could get all hot and go out to a nice dinner then come home and have mind blowing sex" she said the last couples words softly in my ear making me close my eyes and moan and then she was gone.

"Fucking tease!" I say opening my eyes seeing her take her shirt off walking into her room as I quickly followed pulling mine off also.


End file.
